


The First Time

by NanoTwentyFaces



Category: RWBY
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, No shipping Oscar with Qrow, Ozqrow Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:23:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanoTwentyFaces/pseuds/NanoTwentyFaces
Summary: Qrow and Ozpin's first meeting when Qrow arrives at Beacon.  The mysterious man that would change Qrow's life forever whether he knew it or not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble I wrote for Ozqrow week. I love these two with all my heart.

“Do we have to?” Qrow slouched against the wall outside the auditorium. 

 

“It’s a welcoming ceremony, Qrow. It's not that bad.” 

 

“What, you're saying you're wanting to sit through this?” 

Raven sighed, looking up, “No, I don't want to either. But this is our mission.”

 

“ _ Riigghht”,  _ Qrow pushed himself off the wall, his hands shoved in his pockets, “big grand mission from the old crone. Gosh that just motivates me so much.”

“Qrow,” Raven growled, trying to keep her voice down, “do not start.”

“Oh relax,” Qrow scoffed throwing his hands up, “I could care less about it. As well as this.” He began to saunter off, evading the last of the arriving students on their way into the auditorium. 

“Qrow!” Raven called after him.

“Let me know whatever it is I miss!” He called back, without looking over his shoulder.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

He must have wandered the courtyard and docks for at least a half hour and ended up outside the CCT. There wasn’t anywhere else to go at the moment, at least any place where he wouldn’t be spotted as a new arrival and be corralled into a stuffy room full of other people. How long was the welcome ceremony anyway? It must not have been over yet considering Raven hadn’t shown up to drag him somewhere else. He considered just flying back to the city, or hell, straight up flying far away. Far, far away, where no one could find him…..

Sighing, Qrow dropped onto a bench, pressing his forehead into his folded hands. “Hmph, some mission,” he muttered, “At least the breeze here in Vale is nice.”

“Yes, it is quite nice. I find this time of year always brings a good feeling.” 

Qrow jumped up at the sudden voice; his hand flying to the hilt of his sword, stance ready to defend himself. 

The stranger chuckled, “Pardon me, I didn’t mean to startle you.” Qrow blinked, dropping his shoulders and the grip on his sword. He glared at the man in front of him, taking in his appearance; a strange one at that. Dark green pants and fancy jacket, a vest of the same color underneath, with a lighter green scarf and undershirt. Qrow specifically noting the silver cross pin on the front of the scarf.  _ Guess he’s one of those few religious people _ , Qrow thought to himself. He also took notice of the cane his hand rested on. Simple in design, but very peculiar. He adorned shaggy white hair and pair of incredibly small glasses, but with a younger looking face to Qrow’s surprise. 

“Hmph,” Qrow turned his attention away, sitting back down on the bench. Whoever this guy was didn’t really matter to him. Probably one of the professors. 

“May I?” The man gestured to the bench, a small smile on his face. 

“Uh-sure whatever,” Qrow waved, turning his gaze away. He tried keeping it to the side, as the man settled onto the seat next to him. 

“Are you a new student?,” The man asked, breaking the silence, “I haven’t seen you before.”

Qrow shrugged, still refusing to look at him. 

“It’s just that I certainly didn’t see you at the welcome ceremony.” Qrow blinked, glancing over at him. “And I’m sure I would’ve remembered seeing someone with quite a unique weapon and a cape to say the least.” The man smiled again, knowing fully well he had Qrow’s attention now. 

“Yeah, well, didn’t feel like attending.” Qrow casually replied, crossing his arms. “Not my thing.”

“Formal gatherings aren’t for everyone, I can understand. Though, you did miss a speech from the headmaster.” 

Qrow waved the comment off, “Meh, my sister will catch me up on all the details. I already got the gist of what’s going on. We’re here, we go through initiation, and then start learning. It ain’t Atlesian science.”

“Do you feel prepared for the initiation? I’ll warn you now, it’s not easy. It’s a very rigorous examination.” 

“Pfft, maybe to some of these other amateurs walking into this school. I can hold my own in combat. Grimm are nothing.”

The man laughed again, resting both hands atop his cane, “Well then, I look forward to watching tomorrow. You and your sister have been training for a long time I take it?” His smiled faded, taking notice of the tense grip Qrow suddenly had on his arm. 

“Yeah….lots of... _ training _ ….”

The man dropped his gaze to the bench for moment. Now was probably appropriate to change the subject.  “I just realized I haven’t introduced myself, or even bothered to ask your name either. Would you mind telling me?”

“Name’s Qrow,” he paused, like he was contemplating his next words, “Qrow Branwen.” 

“A pleasure to meet you, Qrow.” He stood up, facing Qrow, a smile yet again on his face. “My name is Professor Ozpin, and I will be your headmaster for the next four years.” 

Qrow’s head snapped up, eyes wide in surprise. He’d been talking to Beacon’s headmaster this entire time?  **_This_ ** was Beacon’s headmaster? He sprang up from the bench awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head, gaze darting all over the place. “I-uh, well…..this is, uh….” He cleared his throat, trying to straighten his composure. “It’s uh, nice to meet you too.”

Ozpin let out a short laugh, and Qrow saw his eyes for the first time. They were amber. He didn’t know why they stuck out to him, but there was something about them. They gave off a soft, tender feeling, but at the same time it felt like they were looking right past his own and into his soul. Rummaging around and learning all his secrets. 

The headmaster straightened his glasses, tapping his cane on the ground once, “Good luck in the initiation tomorrow. I’m sure you’ll do well.” He turned on his heel, leaving without another word. Qrow was left standing there, watching him go. 

“Pfft, luck…” He pursed his lips watching him disappear into the tower. “So, you’re my headmaster for the next four years. What a weird guy.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Qrow stared at the bench, now in shambles, the ground cracked and ruptured all around it. He looked down at the cane in his hands, retracted, it’s gears and top shining in the moonlight.  Frowning, he placed the cane on his back with his sword; he should get back to the safe zone in Vale. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Excuse me." Qrow glanced over his shoulder. A small kid awkwardly stood behind him. Looked like he came straight from the country, obviously not from here. 

He swiveled around the stool, "You know I don't think they allow kids in here, Pipsqueak."  The kid didn't respond, peering up at him nervously. 

_ "Shut up, i'm getting _ _there_. _"_ Qrow could hear him mutter to the floor. Who was this kid? He certainly had his attention now, strange as he was. They shifted nervously, eyes glued to the floor. "Um....I'm supposed to tell you....." He paused, finally looking up at him with a questioning look, "I'd like my cane back?"

Qrow saw the kid's eyes. Hazel, but the superior amount of amber in them pierced through him. Just like that, he could feel the same searching gaze and hear the soft laugh in the midst of his soul. Ozpin. Ozpin was here. He's gone....but he's here. Qrow nodded to himself, smiling and pushing himself off the bar stool. The kid stepped backward, intimidated by the man towering over him, but then wistful as he smiled down at him. He held out what looked like some sort of handle.

He scoffed, looking down at it. "It's good to see you again, Oz."

_ Guess it's my turn to be the mysterious mentor, Oz.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I ended this with Qrow's dialogue in the flashback, but decided to add the last two parts for sheer emotions and fun, and to set a parallel to the flashback.


End file.
